


Battered

by Maone



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it's just something in between, it's not a fic, this isn't supposed to be an actual fic you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David gets beat up because Adam refused to walk with him back to HQ, because he's butthurt again. David!whump ahead. It's hella short, hella weird, don't even ask me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered

David comes to Adam’s apartment to speak with him and because there are riots still going on out there, he calls off his security guards to return to HQ, telling them that he’ll return with Adam.

But when he gets into major argument with Adam, resulting in Adam kicking him out and refusing to go back to HQ, not knowing that David is there alone, things go south.

When Adam finally drags himself out of his apartment, he’s stopped by the building’s janitor who is rather surprised to see him there. He tells him about Sarif sending the security guards away, which startles Adam - since he’s all too aware of the danger outside during riots against augs.

With his chest tightening with guilt he heads out and calls David, who - after several rings - finally picks up. Adam asks him if he’s alright, to which David snaps at him that if he finally got over his self pity, to go to the HQ and make sure it’s secure and when Adam asks him again if he’s fine and goes on to apologize for letting him go alone, he gets no response and the call ends.

By the time he gets to the HQ, it’s surrounded by police and security guards are watching the main entrance, Adam’s first thought is to go to the penthouse and see David, but he’s denied the access, which catches him off guard and now he’s even more demanding to see David, because he knows that something is wrong. So he goes to Pritchard and asks him if he’d seen Sarif go in and if he was alright, Pritchard doesn’t know and doesn’t care and when asked as to why Adam is not allowed to the penthouse, he simply says that ‘I guess that Sarif is just tired of your presence”

Of course, it wouldn’t be Adam if he wasn’t able to find a way up to the penthouse either way, he manages to distract the guards at the elevator and heads up, he’s prepared for David to yell at him, kick him out, whatever, he just needs to see for himself that he’s alright.

When he gets up there and the door opens, Athene gives him a startled look and frown appears on her face and she’s about to yell at him most likely, but Adam runs up to her and shushes her “I know I screwed up, okay ? Just let me see him, please” to which her frown deepens ” Don’t make it worse than it already is, Adam. You should have known better than to let him go alone. ” her eyes shooting daggers at him

"What happened to him ?"

"What do you think happens to people who walk through streets filled with people who hate them ?" she whispered and looked away.

Adam looked towards David’s office, guilt eating him inside out.

"Let me see him, please. I’ll get out of here when he tells me to go, I just need to see him. Athene, please"pleads Adam as he leans on Athene’s desk, looking her straight into her eyes. She looks at David’s door and back at Adam.

"If he won’t forgive you, don’t expect it from me either" she says simply and goes back to her computer. Adam nods and walks up to David’s office, opening the door slowly.

The office is oddly quiet, lights are dimmed and no one’s at the desk, Adam looks toward the windows, seeing David standing there, unmoving, arms crossed across his chest, watching the riots underneath him.

"I’m really sorry" is the first thing Adam says as he approaches David, who slowly turns to face him and even though it’s hard to see, Adam can see the anger in his eyes as he looks at him.

"I don’t care what you do to manipulate your way into restriced areas on a mission, but don’t you dare to do it in my company and on my people” the hiss made Adam shiver, but he didn’t budge.

"Why did you go out there when you knew there is no one to protect you ? Why didn’t you tell me ?" demanded Adam as he kept walking closer to David, finally seeing all the damage done to him. Large bruise across his left cheek, cuts decorating his left arm all the way to the bandaged hand. His augmented arm cracked in several places and visibly not as responsive as it should be as it slightly twitched once in a while. David was wearing only his black shirt which was slightly unbuttoned, revealing more bruises on his chest.

"You weren’t exactly interested in what I had to say in general " he winced as he limped towards his desk and when Adam moved in to help him, he gave him a glare.

"Get out. I don’t need nor want your pity"

He sat down in his seat and released a painful breath, Adam knelt next to him

"I’ll hunt them down and make them regret it" he promised and reached out for David’s hand, who surprisingly didn’t flinch away.

"You don’t even know who did it, you might just as well beat up everyone screaming at us outside"

"Not a problem for me" Adam smiled. David snorted "Right, I’m sure it is"

"I’ll do anything for you and I will make up for what has happened. I won’t let them get away with this."

"Do as you please, stopping you is waste of energy as it is" David leaned back in his chair and and Adam gently grabbed his bandaged hand and kissed it.

"You know me" the hand was pulled away from his grasp. "Yeah, I do. So don’t think you can seduce me into forgiveness, you are going to have to try harder than that" David glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. Adam’s smile disappeared and he stood up, gently squeezing David’s shoulder.

"I’ll be back soon" and with that Adam was out of the door.


End file.
